


Best Enemies

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Community: mini_fest, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marcus hurts Oliver during a Quidditch match his coach decides to sack him but Oliver comes to the rescue. Marcus just can’t stand Oliver helping him and braging about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Ennemies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Written for the community; minifest @ LJ  
> Prompt: 81 - Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much. - Oscar Wilde 
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

“The bastard!”I screamed as soon as I opened my eyes. 

I knew where I was. I was lying on a bench in the locker rooms. My very first match as a titular in the team and I had to be evacuated only fifteen minutes after I entered the game. 

Fucking Marcus Flint broke my nose! Nothing new here would you tell me… No, nothing new, aside from that we’re now playing for the same team and this isn’t supposed to happen between team mates. 

I so fucking hate the guy. 

The coach entered the room. He really looked disappointed. We kind of promised him there wouldn’t be problem between us. 

“Wood” he called me sternly “How are you feeling?” 

That didn’t sound good. 

“Fine, I suppose” I babbled “This was nothing really serious” 

“It is a serious matter to me” he answered “I can’t have my players acting like that. I’ll have a word with Flint, he may be our best Chaser but I won’t tolerate this kind of behavior in my team” 

I blanched. Is he actually seriously talking about sacking Flint? Why should it bother me? He did deserve it! He beat me… Okay, I may have provoked him. I did make fun of him, talking about his ex-girlfriend. She dumped him a week ago, in front of the journalists, insulting him and slapping him. The woman I always took for a crazy became my heroine in less than a minute. Whatever, I was feeling bad because I shouldn’t have make fun of him in the first place. 

“Coach!” I called him as he was going out “It’s nothing. We didn’t fight, really. It was an accident” 

The man looked in my eyes a while, said nothing and went out. 

Two days later, I announced publicly to the press that Marcus Flint never attacked me and that it was a ridiculous accident. 

A week later Flint was announced as a regular for the next match. 

 

I don’t know why but I never felt better. 

Everyone was looking at me as if I was a hero, because everybody knows that I saved Flint’s ass when he didn’t deserve it in the first place. 

I remembered then a sentence Percy was always talking to me at Hogwarts when I was fuming about Quidditch and Flint: “Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much” 

This was so true. If Flint had always looked at me with hatred, now if a gaze could cast an Avadakadavra I’d have been dead. Perhaps did I enjoy it a little too much but it was so good to know that Flint owed me. 

A week before Christmas, Flint decided to treat us for his birthday, I just couldn’t refuse. I know he wouldn’t call me in the first place if I wasn’t in the team. Now I couldn’t run away when I was pretending to be the Good Samaritan. 

We spent the whole night drinking and laughing and I was surprised to think that Flint wasn’t a so bad lad after all when he was acting almost normally and when I was drunk enough. He didn’t even try to drown me in my drink, not that I wasn’t already soaked, so soaked that I didn’t even complain when Flint told the others he would be the one to apparate me back home. 

Outside the weather was snowy and damn cold, I tried to take in my cloak but the only source of warmth was Flint’s burning body. I moved closer to him, there were barely space between us, him supporting me, me leaning on him. 

His breath was warm against the bare skin of my neck. I sighed. It felt really good. 

“Oliver” he whispered gently against my ear. 

I looked up, surprised to be called by my name by Flint. 

“I can’t stand it anymore” Flint told me solemnly “I want the world to know why Lucia broke up with me!” 

“Why?” I asked totally lost. 

Why was Flint talking me about his ex-girlfriend and why was he bending over me? 

“You know why! She‘s always been jealous of you! And she was right; you’re the only one that matters!” 

Then, it happened, as fast as a Thunderbolt 2010. 

Flint kissed me. On the mouth. A hungry and possessive wet kiss. 

I didn’t immediately react because, come on, who would have thought about his enemy deep kissing him in the middle of a desert street. 

When the flashes of the cameras dazzled us I understood that we haven’t been alone after all. I gasped looking at the journalists, the predators. 

When I looked at Flint once again, his trademark smirk was back on his lips, lips that he just used to sucked up my face barely a minute ago. He did plan everything, the bastard! 

“Game over, Ollie” he whispered to me, menacing. 

We disappeared from the street and apparated in a bedroom I’ve never seen in my life before. I gulped. 

“I think it’s time for me to unwrap my present, lover” Flint said in a husky voice and I wished I’ve drunk a lot more because then I’d able to faint or better vomit all over him. 

“Don’t engage yourself in wishful thinking!” Flint mocked me licking my lips once again “I was talking about my sweet revenge. You can sleep on the couch. ‘Night!” 

Night? And that was it? He just killed my reputation, broke all my dreams and he was going to sleep! 

“Fuck you!” I growled after him. 

“Anytime, boyfriend” he laughed at me from his bed. 

My life sucked so much. Tomorrow morning, the whole wizarding world would think that I am gay for Flint! And if I was to kill him tonight they’d even call that a crime of passion! 

This was the worst Christmas ever!


	2. It's not what it looks like!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver can't just stand Marcus' behavior anymore!
> 
>  
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my [2012 Advent Calendar](http://babydracky.livejournal.com/386611.html) @ LJ  
> [BABYDRACKY](http://babydracky.livejournal.com/388637.html)  
> Written for Heera_Ookami

I never thought a reputation could be broken so quickly. One day you were loved by the whole Wizarding World, the day after… you were still loved by everyone, more than that if it was even possible, though every girl now was cooing seeing you because they thought that you were the cuter gay ever! It was like you weren’t a man anymore and just don’t exist for them! All of that because of Flint and his twisted way to take his revenge on you.  
Once again, I am drunk. It’s New Year’s Eve. I can be as drunk as I please!  
I am with the team, Marcus is here. He is looking at me, pleased like the cat that caught the mouse and is cruelty playing with it. I want to smash that smile from his lips. When no one is looking I drag him outside the pub and angrily throw him in a door nearby. Snow slides from the roof and falls on us but I just don’t care.  
— Stop doing that! I growl. I am not your boyfriend!  
— Say the one who took me out underneath mistletoe, you smirk.  
I look with horror above my head to see a bunch of mistletoes. That won’t do!  
10, 9, 8… The countdown had begun inside the pub. I try to knock the mistletoe off. Instead of getting rid of it I fall on my knees hurting them badly. I curse. My night couldn’t be worst.  
6, 5, 4…  
— Don’t hurt yourself, babe, you know how big you can get me, you say to me, your hand firmly grasping the hair on the nape of my neck.  
— Oh, my God! cries one of our team mates as I’m trying to brush your big and strong hand away. Get a room!  
2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
— It’s not what it looks like!  
My cry is lost amongst all the greetings. 2013 would be a shity year.


End file.
